parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon's Adventures of Space Chimps/Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme Recap - Treasure Planet Part 1 The episode begins with an announcer telling the story. The camera goes zooming out into space from galaxies far, far, away and then into our galaxy from Pluto to Earth. The camera then zooms to a space craft with a chimpanzee in it doing some work. Announcer: Since the dawn of time, space flight has been a dream. The rocket made it a reality. But before man braved that first giant step, the brave stepped into the rocket. And the brave were chimps. The chimp then made it back on earth with a parachute coming out from on top and made a soft landing on the ocean. It's space craft was picked up by a ship crew. The chimp got out of the craft and he and the ship's crew were proud of his mission. He was also famous on magazines. Announcer: Hamm 1 was the first to boldly go where no man or chimp had gone before. And tonight, his brave legacy leads on. The scene also goes to a circus where a star who is also a chimp is being introduced to the audience. Ring Master: Introducing, Hamm III. The primate comes out from behind a picture of himself and wave to the audience as the clap and cheer for him. Ring Master: Hamm's one and only grandson. Hamm III: Thankyou, thankyou. No autographs. No flash photos. But a person already did took Hamm's picture. Hamm III: Okay, fine. Photos. I'll sign them later. Hamm starts to speak monkey language while the Ring Master shows what his stunt would be. Ring Master: Ladies and gentlemen, strap yourselves in as we embark on a mission to the stars. Hamm: Space. Stars. Blah, blah, blah. Enough with the lecture lets get to the action. As Hamm gets to the canon, an elderly chimp walks up to him giving him his helmet. Elderly Chimp: Hey, hi. Buckle up. Hamm: Chill down on an opposable thumbs in. When are you going to stop worrying about me, Huston? Space is in my veins. Huston(elderly chimp's real name): Yeah, between your ears.(puts Hamm's helmet on his head) Hamm: It's show time. Ring Master: Here we go. Come on. Lets make some noise. Lets tear a roof off of this tent. We're gonna rock banana. Hamm climbs onto the canon and waves at the audience again. Hamm: Lets get amazified. Huston(lighting a match to get the canon ready): Lets light this candle. As Hamm jumps into the canon, the ring master begins the countdown. Ring Master: Starting with 18 minus(along with audience) 3-2-1! Blast Off! The canon shoots Hamm high out of the circus tent and into the sky to see the moon after he goes by some geese flying by. Hamm: Ladies. Hamm goes higher and higher and sees the moon. He was also about to reach it but them falls back down with a sigh. Hamm: And back again. Hamm zooms back down into the circus tent. Ring Master: I'm so excited, I just can't hide it. Keep your eye on the landing pad. Huston brings a trampoline in for Hamm's landing and pulls out some binoculars to keep an eye on Hamm. Huston: No monkey business. Stay on target, hot shot. Hamm: Big finale coming up. Woo-hoo! Hamm then did some moves while falling back into the tent. Hamm: And a flipsy and a dipsy and a do. Woo-hoo! Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hamm then goes out of control as Huston watches him with concern. Huston: Oh, load. Hamm falls faster and faster while spinning out of control. Hamm: This is not good. Hamm goes into the tent but went into the wrong side of the roof and falls onto a drum set on which a seal is playing as the audience watch. Huston: He's always show-boating. Hamm gives the audience a thumbs-up just to let them know he's okay. Hamm: Ta-dah! Ring Master: It's okay, folks. I put the helmet on the monkey. The audience cheers with joy as Hamm looks up in the sky. Else where in space, a space probe was going into space to search for life as the voice of a female tells about it and its mission. Female Announcer: The Infinity Probe successfully advancing past lunar orbit. Status: Unmanned and remote controlled. Mission: Search for life. Detecting unidentified space anonymity. As the probe continues its mission, it has been hit by a shock wave. Female Announcer: Warning! System Malfunction. System Malfunction. The probe gets sucked into a black hole and gets dragged right through it and then out of it to an unknown planet. Meanwhile, on that planet, there was life which is filled with butterflies and happy alien beings and they are not alone. Along with them are eight humanoid pandas and a little fire-breathing dinosaur. Their names are Toby, Oscar, Cool, Congo, his sister Bingo, a small native fairy in a floating crystal ball named Yami, Love and Max and the dinosaur's named Didi. On that planet, they were enjoying themselves with some sport such as soccer. Max: Pass the ball to me, Cool. Cool(laughing): You have to be quick enough to catch me first, Max. Cool runs off with the ball until Toby gets to the ball and kicks it away from him. Toby: Speaking of catching up to someone, you need to sense what's coming to you then evade. Heads up, Oscar(kicks it to Oscar). Oscar: Goes double to you, is that right Congo?(kicks it to Congo) Congo: I'll keep my eye on the ball. Congo was about to catch the ball, but it went into his face like a dart flying towards a dart board. Congo then gets up with the ball's mark on his face as the others ran up to him and laugh to see how ridiculous he looked. Toby: You sure had you eye on the ball, Congo. Eye-ball that is. Congo(annoyed): That's not nice thing to do. Laughing at some one who is hit in the face with sport equipment. Max: Come on, it's just a barrel of fun. That's all. As the male pandas continue laughing, Toby turned his head around and sees his girlfriend, Love along with Bingo and Yami looking up into the sky. Toby walks up to Love to ask her a question. Toby: What's wrong, Love? Why are you so down. Love: It's nothing, Toby. Toby: It doesn't look like nothing to me. Is there something bothering you? Love: Okay, here comes the truth. I just miss my home including my father. Toby: Yeah, I know. I miss my home and family, too. Everything has been peaceful and serene since we have defeated King Audie and saved our home planet Pandasia. Bingo: Precisely, Toby. Until some jerk along with a bunch of prehistoric minions of his came along and destroyed it as well as our families and friends. Yami: Well, at least we survived to escape in our space ship, did we not? Toby: Yes! I know its miserable to see our planet blown to bits just like Audie wanted right before he died. But look at the bright side, at least we have moved into this planet and made some new friends here. So lets just leave the past behind us and get going with the present, shall we? Love: Toby is right. The past is in the past and it is time we keep moving forward to a new life. Toby: Hey! Where's Didi? Was he with you? Yami: Yes, he was. Bingo: The last time we saw him, he was playing along with the little aliens while chasing a butterfly for fun. Else where, on the planet, Didi along with the children Bingo was talking about was chasing a butterfly for fun. Didi: Didi! Didi! Didi! Alien Child 1: It's so pretty. Alien Child 2: Come here, little Flutterrye. As Didi and the children continue to catch the alien butterfly, they have stopped and saw a gloomy old house on which it was going to. The children begin to worry. Didi: Didi? Alien Child 2: Oh, no! Zartog and Ivan Ooze. As the alien butterfly lands on the wall of the two grouchy aliens' house, both Zartog and Ivan Ooze came out opening the door slamming the butterfly from behind with annoyed looks on their faces. Both Didi and the children become scared. Ivan Ooze: What's with all this hullabaloo outside? Zartog: Can't you brats and that annoying lizard read? Keep away from our house. Toby(running up along with Love): What's all the commotion about? Love: Okay, Zartog and Ivan, what is it this time? Zartog: Your stinking lizard along with those bratty friends of his have been running into our territory again. Ivan: Listen, boy. If you don't keep that reptile of yours on a leash then we will make a hand bag out of him. Love: Don't you talk about Didi and the children like that. They're just curious, that's all. Zartog: Well, guess what, Ms. Love. Curiosity killed the cat. The children and Didi take one step away from them. As Zartog checked to see what's behind the door he snickers as he finds the alien butterfly on the wall and takes it off showing the children and Didi. Alien Child 1: You monster. Ivan Ooze: Hmmm. Why won't we make it a part of our collection of stiffed creatures, shall we? Zartog: Excellent idea, Ivan. Zartog dips the butterfly into a puddle of frozen carbonate and shows the children and Didi what they would look like if they go near his and Ivan's house again. Zartog: If we catch you punks, we dump you in the Freznar, too. Alien Child 1: No wonder everyone in town hates you two. Didi: Didi! Toby: Now calm down, Didi. Calm down. Zartog: Just the way we like it. Meanwhile, the space probe arrives and gets Zartog, Ivan, Toby, Love, Didi and the Alien Children's attention. Zartgo: Huh?! Ivan Ooze: What now? Didi: Didi? Toby: Love, look. Up in the sky. Love: What in the world do you suppose that is, Toby? Toby: I don't know. But won't the others see this. Alien Child 1: Whoa! Look at that. It's coming closer. Alien Child 2: It's... Alien Child 3: It's a sky beast. Toby and Love: A sky beast? The probe heads towards Zartog and Ivan. Zartog: Crud Mar! The probe instead crashes and wrecks Zartog and Ivan's house as the children cheered for joy to receive this present. Alien Child 1: A gift from the sky. Elsewhere, the other pandas ran up to the hill where Toby, Love and Didi are just to make sure if they are alright? Cool: Hey! Are you guys alright? Love: We're fine, Cool. There isn't anything wrong. Oscar: What just fell from the sky, a bird? A plane? Toby: No, just a metal thing. Actually, one of the kids said it's a sky beast. Bingo: A sky beast? What's a sky beast? Love: It's something they thought of. Max: Well, I'll be darned. As the dust clears off and Zartog and Ivan get up, they see it and got startled by it as it opens itself up. Probe: Identify Probe from the planet Earth. Congo: Earth? What's Earth? The probe checks out Zartog and Ivan and begins studying them. Probe: We will now perform a new body examination for newly scientific purposes. After flipping the two aliens many times while taking a good look at them, a voice appeared to them stuff about earth on a computer. Announcer: Since the dawn of time, man's incapable spirit has come to great achievements and culture and civilization. He's created wonders in architecture, art, music, engineering. But man isn't all work. He likes to play too. Zartog(smiling): I would like to live like them. Ivan Ooze: I would also like to use their ability to find my machines, the Ectomorphicon Titans. The probe then uses a camera to take Zartog and Ivan's picture blinding them. They get up as the probe opens up into a throne-like base. Probe: System Control interface operational. Zartog then sees some controls to the probe and pushes a button. Probe: Manual Override engaging. The probe spins around and stops. Zartog pushes another button and the probe changes to vehicle mode. Later, sees a lever and takes control of the probe as it unleashes more mechanical arms. Zartog(smiling wickedly): Aha! Ivan Ooze: Now this is useful. Toby: Uh-oh! Yami: I think they have a few tricks up their sleeves. Zartog: A new day has come and today is Zartog and Ivan Ooze's. Toby: Run for it, guys! The alien children along with Toby and his friends run for their lives as the two alien grouches now as overlords go on a rampage with the probe they are riding. Meanwhile, back on earth, Agumon and his friends go into NASA in a car along with an agent to check out some stuff here. Yugi: So, this is NASA. Tentomon: According to my calculations, NASA stands for "National Aeronautics and Space Administration" which is also special to the United States which we are also at right now. Tea: Okay, tell us again why we're doing this? Agumon: Jedi said that we need to join forces with a circus acting primate along with some other primates to find a space probe that disappeared while it was searching for life in space. Woman: The simian program started in the 1960s and these chimpanzees are like the ones used in the first space missions. Kid: When do they go into space? Woman: They don't. They're just exhibits from the past. The chimpanzee goes onto its computer and sees Agumon and friends along with the same agent going in by using a video camera as the other primate see what's going on. Female Chimpanzee: Hey, what's up, Comet? Comet: I don't know, but something big. Agent(coming in): What do you mean lost? Tristan: Wow! You're a real Sherlock Holmes, Agumon. Did you figure that out by yourself. Hudson: Tristan, haven't you been listening? Jedi tolds us about it, remember? Tristan: Oh. Sorry, Hudson. I guess I kind of forgot about what he said. Indian Scientist: Senator, the affinity was drawn off course by a magnetic attraction from a dimensional anomaly space continual. Franklin: Whoa! That's a mouthful, dude. Senator: In English. Indian Scientist: It was sucked into a worm hole. Senator: My contiguous cares about potholes, not worm holes. Do you know how many potholes we can fixe for 5,000,000 dollars? The scientists do some mathematics on the computer just to find out what the senator was talking about. Scientists: 50.6,000,000. Gabumon: Oh my. That's not a small number. That's a big number. Joey: And it's huge, as well. Yugi: That reminds me of all that kind of doe Kaiba has for his company. Indian Scientist: Depending on Flocculation and forming. Lady Scientist: And paper cost. Scientist with glasses: And time. Senator: It was a rhetorical question, brainiacs. Lady Scientist: Our data indicates the infinity's emerged on the far side of the universe. Indian Scientist: As you can see from this image, the infinity has landed on a planet in the greater fringe of H2O. Fergy(eating popcorn): Well, when will the movie start? Gatomon: There is no movie, Fergy. This is just a space station lab. Scientist with glasses: It means water. Senator: I know what it means. Lady Scientist: Senator, if the atmosphere is fillable, the planet could sustain life. Scientist with glasses: Maybe in an NFL Companion team. Lady Scientist: This could prove what we have expected all along. We are not along. Just think of what a mission could do for science. Scientist with glasses: Not to mention T-Shirt sales. Les speaking in his gibberish language. Tentomon: That's right Les. That means we could use some assistance to find life on that planet just like what we did on Montresser. Senator: Political gold. I want astronauts there pronto. Scientist with glasses: Not gonna happen. Too risky for humans but not for teenagers like these four kids along with these eight creatures and five piñatas. Besides, we don't have a clue how the worm hole could affect living tissue. Indian Scientist: It could transmogrify the DNA causing blindness. Lady Scientist: Heart failure. Scientist with glasses: Most likely death. Biyomon: What they are trying to say is that we need assistance to do something like that to go to that planet just like what Tentomon and Les said. Paulie: Oh, and Fergy? One more thing. Fergy: Yes, Paulie. Paulie: When you put a space suit on, try not to mistake us as aliens like you did the last time on Pinata Island. Fergy: Oh, yeah. The bon boon tricking me into avoiding to get blown out of a canon to go to a party filled with stick holding sugar crazed kids. Senator(thinking): Gripping. Elsewhere, as the Chimps continue checking more stuff on the computer... Lady Chimp: Comet, what are you doing? Comet: Getting us a mission. Comet finds a picture of the three chimpanzees which are himself and his friends as he puts it onto the lab computer just to show the scientists, the senator and our heroes. Gomamon: Hey, Tentomon. Was this the kind of thing you and Les were talking about. Tentomon: Now wait a minute, Les and I didn't consider any help from chimps. Les puts his hand on his head just to get annoyed. Scientist with glasses: We could send the chimps along with Agumon, Yugi, Franklin and their friends. Senator: Chimps? Chimps. Hmmm. Not human but not horrible. Show me what you got. Comet: Guys, we got a mission. Woman: Senator, Titan, Luna and Comet along with the Digi-Squad are fully prepared for the mission. They chimps have been training for this their whole lives. The senator and crew see the chimps doing some training as our heroes do the same thing. Senator: Training, Shmaining. Chimps are boring. They're chimp nerds. And it's impossible for the Digi-Squad to go on a dangerous mission like going to that planet the infinity has landed on. Lady Scientist: Technically, there's no such thing as nerds in the simian world and nothing's impossible for Agumon and friends. Senator: I know a nerd when I see one. Indian Scientist: Do you think he means that we're nerds? Scientist with glasses: No, no, no. We're super cool. Senator: This mission needs some P.R. Some sizzle to grab a media's attention. It needs a chimp with the right stuff. Need some one like....HIM! The senator points at a picture with Hamm III's grandfather Ham I. Senator: A real hero with dignity and nobility. Scientist with glasses: He's been dead for thirty years. Woman: But he does have a grandson. Agumon: Do you guys know what this means. Palmon: What, what is it, Agumon? Patamon: Yeah, what does it mean? Agumon: It means we're going to get some help from the grandson of the famous space primate who was once an astronaut who lived a long time ago. Category:Parodies